


安度因·乌瑞恩-最后的巫妖王 Anduin Wrynn-The Last Lich King（original edition）

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Garrosh x Anduin, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【Anduin Wrynn-The Last Lich King】标题英文是因为中文看着太炸裂。根据现有历史资源瞎编的东西。【只是个大纲，没精力细化了】而且只有一条行动路线，【重点】我只是觉得让安度因这样成长（受折磨）比较带感。【重点】只管脑洞不管填坑你打我呀哈哈哈！斯坦索姆啥的我早想这么干了哦也！！【Attiontion: something Garrosh x Anduin in the end】</p>
            </blockquote>





	安度因·乌瑞恩-最后的巫妖王 Anduin Wrynn-The Last Lich King（original edition）

原发http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_4ba4a2fb0102v0xp.html

【Anduin Wrynn-The Last Lich King】标题英文是因为中文看着太炸裂。根据现有历史资源瞎编的东西。【只是个大纲，没精力细化了】而且只有一条行动路线，【重点→】我只是觉得让安度因这样成长（受折磨）比较带感。【←重点】只管脑洞不管填坑你打我呀哈哈哈！斯坦索姆啥的我早想这么干了哦也！！

 

最后的巫妖王（←不行还是感觉炸裂）

 

德拉诺的行动导致安度因的朋友大量牺牲，他更加自责于救了加尔鲁什并导致了兽人的逃跑。他惊觉自己现在很想亲手杀了加尔鲁什，就和吉安娜温蕾萨的感觉相同。他终于明白自己和别人没有什么不同。

对于终于能够理解的杀意和本性善良之间的冲突导致安度因的精神自相攻击，伴随着剧烈的身体疼痛。由于掺杂了大量的怀疑，圣光越来越不愿回应他的请求。瓦里安最终发现儿子的异状，请来维纶治疗王子。

维纶发现这是安度因的心病，循循善诱打算找到它的根源，安度因自责自己导致加尔鲁什的逃跑（虽然和他没关系但是他没看见加尔鲁什怎么逃的），维纶追问两人对话的细节（维纶当时也不在场），话题绕向"圣光选择了你还是你选择了圣光"。

维纶回答圣光选择了维纶。纳鲁在他即将做出选择的的时刻降临。安度因没说什么，但他隐隐觉得这不是他的答案，他不认为他没有做出选择。

基尔加丹发现了伯瓦尔，打算抽离他对亡灵的控制力从而毁灭艾泽拉斯。

亡灵大军源源不断。联盟和部落再次联手。瓦里安和沃金签署协议共同抗敌。察觉到燃烧军团的活动，守护者麦德安从外域返回加入部落方联合军。

听维纶说安度因身上的异变源自加尔鲁什，瓦里安再次开始担心儿子走上阿尔萨斯的老路。西部荒野发来天灾警报，安度因请求前往调查被瓦里安拒绝。理解父亲的担忧，但是实在心急如焚，王子偷偷离开暴风城。

安度因在西部荒野一路照顾难民，在月溪镇附近听说了天灾入侵，比他想象的更加严重。虽然现在无法自如地掌控圣光，王子仍然立刻加入抗击天灾的队伍。

城镇的面粉被污染。尽管在动摇中，安度因仍然制止了试图"净化"城镇的人民军。整个城镇被僵尸吞没，无人幸免。西部荒野人民军被天灾围攻全军覆没。暴风城后至的援军只来得及救走安度因一人。

军心动摇，长年对于斯坦索姆的质疑在月溪镇得到验证。关于王子的流言四起，安度因无法忍受他们的目光，同时恐惧地发现自己已经能够理解阿尔萨斯屠城的举动。痛苦不堪的王子逃离暴风城军队，继续南下进入荆棘谷。

安度因在荆棘谷碰到奈辛瓦里狩猎队，追踪猎物的过程让想暂时忘记一切理清自己的思路的王子感到快乐和放松，皇家狩猎时他也曾感受过同样的心情。仁德会成员追杀"极恶之人"狩猎者奈辛瓦里，因为他把杀戮当做娱乐。同样感受到这份快乐，安度因自问，难道真的人性本恶？

奈辛瓦里一行碰到天灾，获知天灾在东部王国大陆的活动蓝图。一行人一路紧急行军，及时警告藏宝海湾。地精城市迅速运转起来准备抗敌，安度因求助在藏宝海湾的一名联盟法师将他传送至西瘟疫之地。

果不其然壁炉谷防范懈怠，王子求见提里奥.弗丁领主未果，不得已报出姓名。

安度因成功警告提里奥，天灾即将大举袭击白银之手。

提里奥发现安度因极度疲惫，召唤圣光治疗王子。曾经熟悉但又恍如隔世的感知让安度因惊呆。

亡灵的第一波攻击被击退，提里奥自言自语不知道伯瓦尔出了什么事。安度因对这个名字表示疑惑。

弗丁告诉安度因原委。听说新巫妖王是伯瓦尔的王子感到晴空霹雳。从没有人告诉过他。

安度因冲动的想去找伯瓦尔，弗丁提醒他那样安度因可能会成为第二个阿尔萨斯。听到关键词的一瞬间长期堆积的恐惧愤怒一同爆发，安度因在全身剧烈的痛楚中昏倒。

安度因再次醒来看到提里奥在身边，大领主向他道歉说不知道王子的反应会如此激烈。提里奥问安度因发生了什么事，安度因说很多事。提里奥说那就一件一件讲吧。

讲到月溪镇的时候安度因险些再次崩溃。提里奥说月溪镇的规模远远不及斯坦索姆，现在的事情不能代表当年，当年的斯坦索姆会发生什么谁都不会清楚，如果阿尔萨斯没有屠城，或许会有幸存者活下来。

虽然感觉好受了些，安度因仍然在质疑自己。提里奥说如果不是信仰问题，圣光不回应安度因的原因最有可能是迷茫和动摇。提里奥问安度因有什么疑惑，安度因回答一切都令他迷惑。提里奥说如果觉得一切都不可信，那么最终还有一样可信的东西是爱。没有等安度因理解这句话，亡灵第二波袭击来临。

战斗中安度因发现圣光不再回应自己。袭击再次被击退，绝望中的王子找到壁炉谷的角落打算静一静，提里奥找过来，问他有没有兴趣听一听一个老头子的故事。

血与荣耀。爱与家庭。

得知提里奥也曾不被圣光回应让安度因平静了一些，他问提里奥当时的心情，大领主的描述和安度因此刻感觉到的相同。王子想问提里奥在那种情况下是怎么坚定地相信圣光的，脱口而出的问题是圣光选择了你还是你选择了圣光。

提里奥惊讶于这个问题的深度，他考虑了一阵，回答说如果非要选一个，考虑到自己的经历，他认为是自己选择了圣光。但是一个人和圣光的连结或许是双向的共鸣，而不是选择其中之一。

若有所思的安度因像极了达里安，提里奥把自己留给泰兰的信转赠给王子。安度因突然想起自己身边还携带着母亲留给他的遗物。

提里奥走后安度因打开蒂芬的小银匣。穿越时空的母爱让王子放声大哭。他突然明白，或许曾经是圣光眷顾了他，但是在经历过痛苦与怀疑的迷失之后，他仍然可以重新选择回应圣光（爱）。

光明存在，黑暗同样存在，他需要的只是接受并合理利用这一切。他的心底从来不曾背弃圣光，这让他受到了折磨，但是也在同时拯救了他。

壁炉谷遭到猛烈攻击，后山涌入天灾军团，提里奥一人分身乏力。安度因突然加入战斗，圣光与暗影的强大力量毫不留情地在短时间内将天灾军队摧毁。

提里奥看着安度因说你想通了。安度因说是的，他需要去找伯瓦尔。提里奥点头说你需要一支军队。

安度因带着一支舰队前往诺森德，被达拉然的吉安娜发现。情景太过眼熟女法师如同惊弓之鸟，安度因不得不独自前往冰冠冰川。

暴风城和奥格瑞玛遭到和壁炉谷同等规模的攻击濒临陷落，从吉安娜处听说儿子的行动的瓦里安惊呆了，最后他艰难地说如果安度因成为阿尔萨斯，瓦里安会负担起萨鲁法尔大王的责任，但他仍然告诉吉安娜要相信安度因。

王子穿过整个冰冠堡垒找到巫妖王，公爵正在为基尔加丹的折磨以及亡灵天灾的失控而饱受痛苦。在极寒之地王子仍然能够自如地呼唤圣光，伯瓦尔身上的冰雪融化，公爵的身躯坠入曾经的小国王的手臂之间。

注意到安度因与弗丁同等程度的坚定，伯瓦尔把最后一线希望托付给他。公爵在王子怀里断气，安度因戴上头盔。

曾属于黑暗的力量一瞬间被圣光净化，冰冠堡垒亮如白昼。亡灵大军停止攻击，联盟部落联合军强势反扑。瓦里安和吉安娜都听到了安度因的声音，女法师和国王立刻传送至冰冠堡垒。

萨尔和麦德安采取了同样的行动，四个人在堡垒门口碰到。旧恨来不及重提，他们立刻向王座狂奔。

他们在王座找到了抱着伯瓦尔的王子。巫妖王的头盔被弃在一旁，除了眼睛闪耀着圣光之外，安度因毫无异状。

感觉到安度因的力量此刻和自己旗鼓相当，麦德安邀请他一同去外域。安度因拒绝了，相反的他告诉麦德安，守护者同样需要留在艾泽拉斯。

因为燃烧军团的怒火即将降临。

（资料片开始。这条时间流和7.0平行。最终BOSS基尔加丹。过BOSS时部落跟随麦德安，联盟跟随安度因。）

 

【以下吼安出没注意】

（PS：如果过程没走好安度因最后被天灾污染了的话会得到吼安结局，王子彻底背弃圣光直接前往德拉诺复活他的质疑的源头加尔鲁什，问他愿不愿意再次加入征服艾泽拉斯的大军。加尔鲁什开始不愿意但是他没法反抗，而且在他看到的时候艾泽拉斯已经被燃烧军团毁了一大半了，亲眼见证了安度因的黑化他也很满意，所以也就不介意了）（巫妖王安度因和骷髅兽人坐骑加尔鲁什的脑洞就是这条时间里的。对，阿尔萨斯和无敌）（写了前面那么多正剧最想看的线路是最后的PS我的脑是有多不好）


End file.
